Broken
by Bridge7112
Summary: Kenny was always the strong one, the brave one, the funny one. When Butters does something terrible it breaks the blonde leaving Cartman to pick up the pieces. Can Cartman save Kenny before it's too late?


It was night in the city of South Park, the moon was invisible behind dark grey clouds. The snow was beginning to swirl, a sure sign that a blizzard was beginning to stir up and the temperature dropped as a gust of wind blew through causing a certain hero to shiver.

He was currently standing on the roof of some apartments, trying desperately to fit into some kind of crack to shield himself. He was the only one of the Coon and Friends who would volunteer to take watch at night since that was when the worst crimes happen and the superhero was able to stand the icy cold weather. While the others were afraid of freezing Mysterion knew if he did he would simply come back the next day in his own bed, which at the moment actual seemed like a nice place instead of being out here.

He pulled the dark purple cloak of his closer trying to prevent the wind from biting at him. Nobody would be planning anything tonight, the nice thing about South Park was that the villains were usually incredibly stupid and only struck on nights that were clear, although anyone knew it would be much smarter to plan a heist in a blizzard. Mysterion sighed, it had been over eight years since he dawned the super hero persona, he'd done it when he nine and now he was sixteen.

Yes Coon and Friends as it was still called was going strong and the small group was actually known in the town for stopping small burglaries and always being there to help at scenes of accidents; however when it came to the huge heists and fires Mysterion was always there. His inability to die left him to save those trapped in burning buildings or to take the shot of the robber while protecting one of South Park's finest. Although when that happened he was never really alone, the Coon who had been allowed back in after Mysterion had actually begged for him to be allowed to rejoin. The thing was although Mysterion thought the Coon was an egotistical pain in the ass; he was Mysterion's best friend. Mysterion's only true friend in the tiny mountain town, and the only one willing to risk his life beside the mysterious avenger during the worst times.

He shivered and pulled the cloak even closer. He'd probably retire for the night soon, he did have a test in Algebra tomorrow. He sighed and turned around, only to have something smash into his head. He saw stars for a few seconds before ungracefully falling to the ground and smashing his head onto the cold concrete of the building, causing him to black out.

* * *

><p>He groaned as he felt himself coming too. His head was throbbing so painfully that he let out a tiny whimper of pain before remembering he was still in costume and instead glared around the room trying to identify where he was only seeing a board on the wall that said "Possible Mysterion Suspects". He immediately realized he was restrained, but not to a chair like in cop movies, instead he was bound on the floor. His arms were pulled behind his back and his wrists were tied with some kind of scratchy rope that was really chaffing. His feet were tied together as well and he realized in horror that he was no longer in costume.<p>

His cape was still on which masked his face and he could feel the mask around his eyes was still on, but the bright purple suit that had his signature M, his pants, his gloves, his hood, and his underwear, both pairs mind you, were gone. He was completely naked, and in the position he was in with his butt sticking in the air it honestly looked like he was about to be raped.

He only knew this position from the one gay porn book he'd stolen from his brother, and it was then he learned to steal his dad's magazines from now on. He tried to fix himself, however something prevented him from moving out of the position. "Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite superhero."

Mysterion knew the voice and looked up in surprise. Professor Chaos smirked at him, his hair longer than when they had been kids but only going to his ears, and his bright blue eyes filled with something Mysterion couldn't place. Next to him with the exact same expression was General Disarray who was taller and lankier, and his hair almost mimicked Kyle's.

"Chaos." he growled darkly wondering why on earth he was keeping with this superhero thing, probably because the others were still costumed too.

"Probably wondering why we brought you here aren't ya?" Chaos asked in his dark yet utterly sweet and innocent voice. "Well the General here and I were discussing something, how could we ever get back at the Coon and Friends for what they did to us, leaving me in that cage wasn't very nice of you and poor General Disarray got lonely."

Mysterion glared. "That was eight years ago! And you attempted to blow up a hospital!"

"Only because that damn leader of yours forced us too!" he shot back, his voice losing its evil and become nothing but the sweet innocent high voice of Butters. "And then instead of believing me you took his side! His! That stupid, fat, egotistical, bastard!" with that Chaos clapped his hands to his mouth obviously frightened a bit by his sudden outburst only to shake his head and glare. "No, I'm a villain, I can say stuff like that."

"So, why am I naked?" Mysterion asked, trying to understand what they wanted with him.

"Well you see I had a thought." Chaos continued. "How do you break a team? You break their leader; you destroy him so badly that he can never stand tall again." He seemed proud of that.

"So why isn't the Coon here?" he asked. "It is Coon and Friends."

"But the thing is Mysterion they all follow you." said Chaos. "The Coon was only allowed back in because you asked, whatever you say they do. It's like they're your little puppies ready to please their master because you always seem to know what to do." he responded, "So our job is to break you."

Mysterion froze. Break him? How on earth could they… He stopped. He was naked, the position he was in, oh god they weren't going to.

"We had a fight before you got here." this time it was Disarray speaking, his voice was nasally and he didn't try to disguise it like Butters and I did. "About who'd be the one to make you lose your virginity." At that Mysterion knew it was true.

They were going to rape him.

He began to struggle, however the bonds were too tight and it only made his wrists ache painfully.

"And we figure it'd be more fun if we did it together." Chaos finished glaring evilly at Mysterion.

He personally couldn't believe this! This was Butters and Dougie, two kids who were always so peaceful and innocent and now…

He looked at his attackers with huge eyes and watched as they took off their costumes; however Chaos left on his headpiece and Dougie left on his aluminum glasses. Mysterion tried to inch away from the two, only to have them laugh.

"Alright Disarray you get him from behind, make sure he can't get away." The redhead nodded and walked behind Mysterion effectively stopping the motions.

"Butters, please." Mysterion begged, his voice now losing the braveness it once had and once again returning to Kenny's. "Please."

And with that he was grabbed and pulled forward as Chaos' lips smashed against his.

Mysterion couldn't return it, instead trying to bite his attacker and fend him off which worked for a second, only to get smacker hard in the face.

"Take it like a hero." said Chaos coldly.

Mysterion felt something warm on his back and he turned slightly to see Disarray gently licking and kissing his back, completely unskilled and confused in what he should be doing. A sharp pain in his front brought him back to Chaos who had found a nice spot of flesh on his neck and had begun sucking with closed eyes. Mysterion's body betrayed him and he let out a tiny moan as Chaos' free hands began massaging his nipples leaving them tender and hard. Butters let go of the skin with a pop leaving a trail of drool connecting from the hickey to his mouth. He once again tried to kiss Mysterion, and this time smiled to find that Mysterion was slightly kissing back.

Mysterion himself felt absolutely disgusting, his body was so numb he could barely feel anything and yet it was betraying him. He heard his little moans and pleas which fell on the ears of his attackers who took pleasure in his cries and only made them hornier.

"Disarray you take over in front, I want him." Chaos growled. Disarray moved and that's when Mysterion was flipped open and his entrance revealed. He began to frantically squirm; however his attention was now on Disarray who was gently sucking on his collar bone. This seemed to be where the kid had skill as he gently caressed Mysterion's chest. The mask still covering his eyes was gently pulled away by Disarray's teeth and soon soft kisses unlike the rough and demanding ones of Chaos covered his face.

Suddenly the worst pain he'd ever felt, even worse than dying entered his body and he screamed in agony. Disarray held him down as he tried to flail, tried to get Chaos off of him. Chaos groaned as he entered Mysterion's heat, the clamped walls of a virgin immediately tightening around him.

"So you really are a virgin." Chaos purred and with that began pounding into him using Mysterion's virgin blood as lube. Mysterion screamed again and again as Chaos continuously rammed him, and it was during one of his screams that Butters hit his pleasure spot causing not only a white light to flash before his eyes, but an unexplainable feeling of pleasure to surge through his body. It was during that second of bliss that Disarray placed his balls in front of Mysterion's mouth and when Mysterion went to scream the redhead thrust himself in.

Mysterion's mouth was filled with the taste of skin and urine and he really wanted to throw up.

Mysterion groaned as Chaos slammed into his pleasure spot causing Disarray to moan as well. It felt so sickening and yet so surprisingly good that he honestly didn't want it to stop even though he knew it was wrong.

It was with one last thrust that Chaos came inside Mysterion and Disarray did as well. Mysterion immediately spat out the white substance and choking slightly, feeling absolutely disgusted and sick with himself. He felt his entrance being prodded at and was petrified Chaos would enter him again which caused him to shudder, only to find the super villain admiring his work.

"Well Disarray I think that's it." said Chaos proudly and Disarray nodded still weak in the knees from the pleasure he had been given. "See you in school tomorrow." said Chaos cheerfully, and in seconds he and Dougie were gone leaving Mysterion to wonder what the hell was wrong with them.

He'd just been fucking raped and all they could say was see you in school tomorrow!

He realized his clothes were in a corner of the room and he began inching towards them, feeling blood pool from his entrance and trail down his once unmarred skin. He wormed his way until finally he was next to them. He used his nose to sift through his clothes until he heard the clunk of his cellphone dropping out of the pocket of his suit. He inched towards the noise only to find it thankfully opened and a text message popped up. He used his tongue to click dial, and in seconds the phone was calling the person.

"Kinny, do you know what time it is!" It was tired and aggravated and yet Mysterion had never been happier to hear his voice. "Kinny are you there? If you fucking butt dialed me again I'll."

"Eric." Mysterion's voice was a soft whimper and he quieted immediately.

"Kinny? Kinny are you ok? What's up? Do you need the Coon?"

'Yes." Mysterion whimpered, "But I dunno where I am."

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"There's some kind of board that had possible candidates for Mysterion or something like that." Mystrion whispered.

"I know exactly where you are, don't move." Like he could if he wanted too, his body was already exhausted from everything and he just wanted to close his eyes and pain was shooting up his ass. A few minutes later he heard something being opened and he was petrified Chaos had come back for round two. He curled up in a ball and shivered, letting out a pained cry when someone touched him.

"Kinny?" The voice was soft and confused and Mysterion looked up to see the Coon staring down at him with widened eyes. Suddenly he felt the Coon picking him up and he shivered at the cool touch as the claws began slicing at the rope. "Blizzard." he said, trying to explain for the cool touch as he tried to redress his best friend, only getting him to put on a shirt and pants. Once he was somewhat dressed the Coon picked him up and took him outside. He wasn't lying when he said the storm had kicked up and he huddled into the warmth that was the Coon and closed his eyes. Cartman stared at the blonde as blood began seeping through the blonde's pants and dripped onto the fresh snow. Panic set in and he knew there was only one place Kenny could truly get help. It took a few minutes to get there but he soon arrived and kicked open the door, startling the person who'd been sitting with her arms crossed angrily waiting for her son to return home.

"Eric Cartman!" Liane scolded angrily. "Do you know what.." she stopped short noticing the shivering blonde in her son's hands. "Eric?" she asked softly noticing the worry on her son's face, "What happened?"

"Kinny's hurt." Cartman said in a voice that sounded broken, "Can you help?" Cartman set Kenny down on his couch which made the blonde crack his eyes open and looked up, his hand immediately grabbing Cartman's. "It's ok Kinny, I'm right here." he soothed as he grabbed his friend's hand. Liane began to look over the blonde, freezing when she noticed the blood trail.

"Eric was he... raped?" he asked, her tone soft.

The brunette nodded, "I think he was." His mother sighed and Cartman looked at her, "I thought since you…"

He stopped noting her discomfort at the subject as she simply nodded. "We'll help him, but right now he needs to rest, Eric can you get him upstairs?" He nodded and picked up the blonde, frowning as Kenny grabbed onto him tightly, Kenny had never been so dependent on him. He got the blonde upstairs and laid him on his bed, then left the room to go to the bathroom and wet a washcloth. When he came back Kenny was curled in a small ball on his bed. Cartman hated to do this but he gently pulled down Kenny's pants earning a cry of pain and fear.

"Shh this is going to make you feel good Kinny." he soothed as he gently tried to clean the blood. Kenny was shaking, however once the sticky warm blood was gone he did admit it felt cleaner. The pants and shirt were removed and as Cartman redressed him Cartman couldn't help but notice the broken look in his eyes. Cartman was about to get dressed when the blonde grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed.

"Stay?" Cartman stared, then sighed allowing the blonde to pull him onto the bed and latch his arms securely around the chubbier. Cartman wrapped his own arms around Kenny and instead of the panicked response he expected the blonde simply snuggled into him.

Cartman couldn't help but stare, his blonde was broken.


End file.
